twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/My version of the phone call between Bella and Rosalie in Breaking Dawn Part One
Phone Call. As I was going to get Emmett for another hunting trip and Alice was always looking for Bella's future. Esme is planning to set up Edward's room for him and Bella when they get back. But as soon as I got three step towards the door Alice froze and she just said "Bella, has slipped from my vision. I can't see Bella anymore. I need to call Bella immediately." Then she run to her room and got a phone out and she was back with in seconds. Jasper as normal concerned for Alice. Because he does want her unhappy. Emmett had a huge grin on his face, and said "What has Bella done this time for her to slip from Alice's sight." then everyone froze. I am going to tell Emmett what had happened, but it seems to make it colder. But all of a sudden my phone rang, funny thing is Bella was ringing me. I wanted to pass it on to Carlisle but if she wanted to speak to Carlisle would it be more better if she had called him. But the message must be for me. So I answered the phone, "Hello, Bella what can I do for you."I sighed and then waited for Bella to answer. "Um, Rose. I need help." she spoke all full of sadness. "What can I help you with sister. I can help you if there is anything wrong." Then there was silence on the other end. "Rose, I am pregnant and I need your help. Edward wants to kill our baby. Edward wants Carlisle to abort it." then hmm i thought. If Bella dies I get her baby. I finally become a mother, but that is selfish. I must help bella and the baby. "Ok, Bella. I will help you and the baby. You must got to me and give me a hug saying that 'you' missed me. Then I can help you and then Jasper, Emmett and Edward and yourself can be in one car and then Esme, Carlisle and Alice can be in another car with your stuff." We need to get their quick. "What time is your flight. We can all come in two cars. One is for you and Edward and one is for your stuff." But as soon as I finished speaking Emmett held out his hand and wanted to speak to bella himself and so i gave him the phone and then i ran towards Carlisle and said "We need to talk in the living room, Emmett is talking to Bella at the moment." Carlisle gove a quick nod. Then he followed me in the living room. "Hey, I love you little sis." I heard Emmett say. Then Carlisle was on the phone. "What time do you want me to pick you and Edward up." Then I saw his face "Oh, in tweleve hours time. That gives us plenty of time to hunt." Then he gove me the phone "Bella, it is going to be ok." Category:Blog posts